


Coach's Office

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: One, Two, Three [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Room for one more?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach's Office

Items were shoved off the desk, clattering to the floor and Danny was lifted onto it, legs wrapping around Aiden’s waist. Their shirts were pulled off between kisses and flung across the small room. Aiden sucked a mark onto Danny’s collarbone, the human gasping and grinding against Aiden, needing more. His fingers found Aiden’s belt, quickly undoing it.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Danny groaned, roughly shoving down Aiden’s pants and licking his lips as his eyes fell on Aiden’s dick. “I want you. Now.”

The rest of their clothes were shed and Danny’s back hit the desk, Aiden between his legs. With a quick thrust, Aiden was inside of him, both of them moaning. Danny’s pulled Aiden down for a rough kiss, glad that he decided to skip his economics class for this.

They barely heard the door open as someone slipped inside, the two of them too focused on their fucking. “Room for one more?”

They turned their heads to see Ethan relocking the door. Danny smiled, reaching a hand out towards him. “Get over here, take your pants off and I’ll suck your dick.”


End file.
